


blood of the lamb

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Welcome to „The Bizarre“  --- inspired by >Wasteland 3< --- Ein --- Kylux-Oneshot --- [Kylo Ren x General Hux]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	blood of the lamb

Unwillig starrte der General Kylo Ren an. Der Mann hatte es allen Ernstes bis in seine private Kabine auf der Finalizer geschafft, um ihn hier mit einer Penetranz weiter zu nerven, die ihn aggressiv machte.  
„Wozu? Sag mir nur wozu und ich lasse dir besorgen, was du willst.“  
In Kürze würden sie an Tatooine vorbeikommen und seit ein paar Tagen nervte ihn Kylo Ren damit, dass er ihm von der Oberfläche etwas besorgen sollte.  
„Beschaffe es mir einfach. Es ist wichtig. Das sollte doch reichen! Oder hast du vergessen, wer ich bin?!“, knurrte Ren ihn an. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten verärgert, seine Arme hatte er abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt und er machte nicht mal annähernd den Eindruck in irgendeiner Weise einschmeichelnd oder kooperativ zu sein, um zu bekommen, was er wollte.  
„Das ist … lächerlich. Vergiss es, Ren. Frag Snoke, ob er es dir besorgt.“  
„Das geht nicht!“, begehrte der Ritter scharf auf.  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte er scheinheilig nach, obwohl es der Schwarzhaarige ihm schon mal gesagt hatte. Nun sah Kylo ihn auch vernichtend an, wiederholte aber mit harter Stimme:  
„Weil er es nicht gut findet. Aber es ist verdammt nochmal wichtig, wenn wir siegen wollen. Ein Sieg sollte doch eine Bedeutung für dich haben, General Hux!“ Immerhin, er nannte ihn hin und wieder General. Das war wohl schon die höchste Form seiner Anerkennung, auch wenn er diesen sarkastischen Unterton hatte, nahm er besser, was er von Ren bekam. Viel war es nicht, was der Ritter zu geben hatte.  
„Darf ich anmerken, dass ich dem Obersten Anführer zustimme“, sagte Armitage verhalten aber mit einem gut hörbaren Unterton von Vergnügen.  
„DU DARFST MIR MITBRINGEN, WAS ICH WILL!“, brüllte Ren ihn hasserfüllt an.   
Mit einem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel wandte er sich ab. Du kannst mich mal, Ren, dachte er verstimmt. Hoffentlich waren sie bald an Tatooine vorbei und Ren hörte auf zu nerven.  
Leider stand der Mann immer noch da, als er sich umdrehte.  
„Gut, ich mache dir ein Angebot, Hux.“  
„Ich höre“, erwiderte er teilnahmslos und blätterte durch seine Unterlagen am Tisch, damit Kylo sah, dass er absolut desinteressiert war. Dabei war er anfangs an ihm sehr interessiert, nur Kylo nicht an ihm. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er darüber hinweg kam. Nur wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen konsequent mied, ließ sich die immer noch latente Sehnsucht nach ihm kontrollieren.   
Kylo Ren war hinter Rey her und jeder an Bord des Zerstörers machte sich heimlich, hinter Rens Rücken darüber lustig.   
„Wenn du mir besorgst, was ich will, zeige ich dir, was ich damit vorhabe.“  
Kylos Stimme war ein paar Nuancen tiefer geworden. Sie hatte einen so verlockenden Unterton, dass es in seinem Unterleib verheißungsvoll zu ziehen begann. Keine Hoffnungen machen, Armitage! Er ermahnte sich streng, setzte sein gleichgültigstes Gesicht auf und zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Denkst du, ich bin zu dumm mir etwas darunter vorzustellen. Ich weiß, wie was funktioniert, wenn du mir einfach sagst, um was es geht!“  
„Nichts weißt du, gar nichts. Aber gut, wenn du nicht zustimmst, werde ich den Kurs eigenhändig ändern. Außerdem werde ich jeden töten, der es wagt sich mir in den Weg zu stellen, inklusive deiner Wenigkeit.“  
„Das … kannst du nicht tun. Das lässt Snoke niemals zu.“  
„Snoke wird nicht gleich davon erfahren. Und wenn … wird er verstehen, weshalb ich es tun musste. Und dann bist du leider schon tot, Hux!“  
Wo er recht hatte, hatte Ren recht – unbestreitbar.

Armitage rieb sich jetzt doch ratlos mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Im Beisein Rens! Das war lächerlich und absurd und absolut überflüssig. Aber Kylo Ren war wie ein kleines Kind, das unbedingt mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte, wenn er sich etwas vorgestellt hatte. Lauernd beobachtete ihn der andere Mann. Würde es etwas zwischen ihnen ändern, wenn er seinem Wunsch nachkam? Vermutlich nicht. Ren würde eine Sauerei veranstalten und er würde hinter ihm herräumen, wie immer.

„Also gut. Aber nur ein junges Tier.“  
„Ja, ein Lamm, sagte ich doch.“  
„Es wird nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhört. Bantha-Auen sind sicher nicht darüber amüsiert, wenn wir ihnen ein Lamm stehlen.“  
„Du schaffst das schon“, sagte Ren so dahin. Er hätte auch wenigstens anbieten können, sich an der Jagd zu beteiligen, doch danach war ihm scheinbar nicht. Ren war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
„Moment noch! Du zeigst mir, was du damit willst, verstanden!“   
Die braunen Augen verengten sich und der Schwarzhaarige kam wieder langsam und bedrohlich näher. Als er seine rechte Hand hob, wich Armitage auf seinem Stuhl zurück, weil er der Annahme war, dass Ren ihn nun mithilfe seiner Machtfähigkeit eine Lektion erteilen wollte. Aber Kylo hielt ihm nur die offene Hand hin und flüsterte hitzig:  
„Versprochen. Schlag ein, Hux!“  
Unterzeichnete er gerade sein Todesurteil, fragte er sich leicht hysterisch, als seine Hand fest in der des anderen Mannes lag. Kylos Hand war warm, kräftig und hielt seine sehr fest. Als ein sardonisches Grinsen auf Kylos Gesicht erschien, was ihn sehr hübsch machte, wurde er rot. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er konnte erst wieder durchatmen, als Kylo Ren sein Büro verlassen hatte.

Als sie in der Umlaufbahn von Tatooine waren, stellte er ein Team zusammen und instruierte sie. Phasma würde den ungeplanten Bodeneinsatz anführen.  
„Und er will das Vieh lebend?“  
„Ja, unbedingt. Nein, ich weiß nicht, was er damit vorhat. Er meint, es wäre wichtig und damit nervt er mich seit Tagen. Holen wir ihm das Lamm und er wird sich beruhigen.“   
Hoffentlich.  
„Der Typ doch hat einen Dachschaden!“, knurrte Phasma, würde aber tun, was von ihr verlangt wurde.   
Es dauerte allerdings drei volle Tage, bis der Bodentrupp Jagderfolg hatte. Dabei kamen sage und schreibe siebzehn Sturmtruppler ums Leben, die hauptsächlich von der Herde der Banthas totgetrampelt wurden. Endlich gelang es ein Bantha-Lamm in einem Käfig an Bord zu bringen.

Es hatte in etwa 100kg, war noch sehr jung, wenn auch nicht gerade klein. Auf Kylos Anweisungen hin, ließ er es in einen speziellen Raum bringen, der sich versiegeln ließ. Das machte ihn misstrauisch, doch er hatte Rens Wort dabei sein zu dürfen.  
Noch seltsamer wurde es, als Ren ein sehr scharfes Küchenbeil verlangte.  
„Was ist mit deinem Lichtschwert?“  
„Unbrauchbar. Das kauterisiert.“ Mehr wollte er nicht erklären. Armitage beschaffte ihm auch noch das Beil, hatte aber ein schrecklich mieses Gefühl bei alledem.   
Als es so weit war, fand er sich vor besagtem Raum ein, um auf Ren zu warten. Hinter der Tür blökte das Lamm angsterfüllt.

Kylo kam auf ihn zu und im ersten Moment traute er seinen Augen kaum. Ren hatte seine Maske weggelassen und trug nur eine blütenweiße Robe. Sie war bodenlang und die Kapuze hatte er über dem Kopf. Ob er etwas darunter anhatte, war unklar. Auf jeden Fall trug er keine Stiefel, seine Füße waren nackt. Seine dunklen Augen glühten und ein ungewohntes Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. Als er ihn entdeckte, riss er ihm das Beil aus der Hand.  
„Du bist falsch angezogen, Hux.“  
„Dann gehe ich mich noch umziehen, wenn du …“  
„Zu spät“   
Ren öffnete bereits die Tür, schubste ihn in den Raum und setzte die Elektronik der Türöffnung mit Macht außer Kraft. Jetzt wurde ihm wirklich sehr unwohl. Er war mit einem Irren in Robe und einem hysterischen Lamm in einen Raum eingesperrt.  
„Was hast du vor? Sag mir sofort, was du vorhast, Ren?!“, fauchte er ihn nervös an. Kylos hübsches Lächeln wurde breiter. Wenn er nicht so besorgt um sein Leben wäre, würde er den Mann einfach nur begehrlich und fasziniert anstarren.  
„Wirst du gleich sehen. Du wolltest unbedingt anwesend sein, erinnere dich. Jetzt tritt zurück, halt deinen Mund und sieh zu, dass du nicht unter die Hufe des Banthas kommst.“  
„Was?“, schrie er beunruhigt, aber Ren ging schon auf den Käfig zu.

Panisch drückte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand des kreisrunden Raumes, welcher versiegelt war. Versiegelt hieß in dem Fall, dass nichts abfloss. Und als er das realisierte, war es leider schon zu spät.  
Kylo Ren hatte das Lamm mit seiner Machtfähigkeit daran gehindert wild und panisch durch den Raum zu rennen. Aber das hielt nur so lange, bis er mit beiden Händen das Beil hob und es auf das Tier niedersausen ließ. Armitage stockte der Atem. Sofort erfüllte heftiger Blutgeruch den Raum. Das Blöken des Tiers hallte noch nach, auch wenn der Kopf schon längst über den Boden rollte. Eine Blutfontäne ergoss sich aus dem Hals des Tieres, was absurderweise noch stand.   
Was dann passierte, hätte er nie im Leben vorhersehen können. Vielleicht noch die Tatsache, dass sich Kylo Ren die Robe auszog. Darunter war er nackt. Allein das verwirrte ihn zutiefst, erregte ihn auf eine Weise, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte und machte ihm gleichzeitig eine furchtbare Angst.  
Als Ren nackt war, stellte er sich direkt in die Blutfontäne und rieb sich das Blut des Lammes über den ganzen Körper. Das Tier hatte eine Menge Blut. Der kleine Raum füllte sich schnell mit dem Blut, bis es ihm schon über die Knöchel ging.

Kylo Ren anzusehen, war kaum noch möglich. Er war vollständig mit dem Blut bedeckt. Es verursachte ihm Übelkeit, Panik und so viel Lust. Es war schrecklich. Sein Geschlecht war unerträglich hart, ihm war schlecht und als Ren dann auch noch auf ihn zukam, wäre er vor Angst beinah ins Blut gefallen.  
„Verstehst du?“, fragte Kylo ihn mit einem euphorischen Unterton.  
„Kein bisschen“, flüsterte er rau. Rens Hände packten sein Gesicht und er zuckte zusammen. Erst da merkte er, dass er zitterte wie vertrocknetes Laub am Baum. Er war wie paralysiert und konnte nur zusehen, wie der Mann, der wie ein Dämon aussah, begann ihn auszuziehen. Wenn das Lächeln nicht wäre, was Rens weiße Zähne blitzen ließ, hätte er wahrscheinlich in diesem bizarren Moment vor Angst den Verstand verloren.  
„Weißt du nicht, was es bedeutet sich im Blut eines Lammes zu waschen?“, fragte ihn Kylo. Sein Tonfall war dunkel und weich wie Samt. Verstört blickte er auf dessen Erektion und verstand nicht gleich, was es zu bedeuten hatte.  
Antwort konnte er keine geben, wusste in diesem Moment nicht mal, ob er sie kannte. Der andere Mann klärte ihn auf.  
„Es bedeutet ewiges Leben, Unsterblichkeit. Findest du das in Anbetracht der kommenden Ereignisse immer noch so abwegig, dass ich unbedingt diese Zeremonie abhalten wollte?“  
Wie in Trance zog er seine Stiefel aus und gleich danach seine Hose. Der andere Mann hielt ihn dabei fest. Kaum war er nackt, zog ihn Ren nach unten und begann ihn mit dem noch lauwarmen Blut einzureiben, bis er aussah, wie er selbst. Wie ein blutbesudelter Dämon.

Tatsächlich. Als er über und über mit dem Blut des Lammes beschmiert war, fühlte er sich viel stärker. Obwohl er wusste, dass es nur ein psychologischer Effekt war, wirkte er. Erst nach und nach realisierte er, dass Ren ihn ständig und immer noch berührte. Die Lust explodierte so heftig in ihm, dass er nach Luft schnappte, als würde er ersticken.  
Kylo warf sich auf ihn, drückte ihn in das Blut und begann ihn zu küssen. Er schmeckte das Blut des Tieres und Kylo in seinem Mund. Sagen konnte er nichts mehr, nur erschüttert stöhnen.  
Was sie taten, war pervers, jenseits aller Grenzen und des guten Geschmacks. Andererseits waren sie General Hux und Kylo Ren. Sie waren keine Lämmer, sondern die Männer, welche Lämmer opferten, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Als Kylo wenig später in ihn eindrang, wimmerte hemmungslos. Das Blut schaltete seinen Verstand aus, Kylos Präsenz überwältigte ihn und am Ende war es allein seine Schuld. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was der Ritter mit dem Lamm vorhatte.  
Kylo drang mit so viel Leichtigkeit in ihn ein, dass er zitterte. Und auch nicht mehr damit aufhörte. Als Ren seine Hände um seinen Hals legte und ihm die wenige Luft fast ganz nahm, während er in ihn stieß, bekam er Todespanik. Gleichzeitig verspürte er einen Rausch, der ihn mitriss wie ein heftiger Sturm. Der Andere stieß in ihn, legte seine Arme später um seinen Körper und keuchte ihm hart auf den Rücken. Armitage hörte sich selbst stöhnen und weinen. Es war herrlich, überlebensnotwendig und intensiv wie nichts, was er vorher erlebt hatte. Jäh riss ihn Kylo hoch, legte ihm wieder seinen kräftigen Arm um den Hals, hielt ihn aber nur so fest, ohne ihm die Luft zu nehmen.  
Als Ren mit heiseren Lauten seinem Höhepunkt entgegen keuchte, raunte er mit finsterer, brechender Stimme in sein Ohr:  
„Lass zu, dass du unsterblich wirst, Hux …“   
Er begriff den Sinn nicht, berührte nur aus einem Reflex heraus seine Erektion und stöhnte seine überwältigende Lust hemmungslos heraus. Noch lange danach hielt der Schwarzhaarige ihn fest. Zusammen sanken sie in das Blut des Lamms, was nun schon kalt war.

Mühsam rang er um Luft, als er Rens Hand wieder in seinem Gesicht spürte. Der Mann drehte sein Gesicht, bis er ihn ansehen musste.   
Kylos Zähne waren zu sehen.  
„Jetzt sind wir unsterblich, Armitage.“  
„Das … war verrückt. Selbst … für dich, Ren!“, keuchte er belegt und Kylo küsste ihn überaus zärtlich auf den Mund.  
„Für Verrückte muss man sich leider verrückte Sachen einfallen lassen, das siehst du doch ein, hm?“ Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er es begriff.  
„Warte, was? Heißt das, du hast das hier … nur für mich inszeniert?“, fragte er, schon wieder atemlos.  
Kylo Ren gab ihm keine Antwort, küsste ihn nur wieder, länger diesmal, intensiver.   
„Ich bin nicht verrückt …“, flüsterte Armitage benommen den überwältigenden Blutgeruch.  
„Du liegst nackt im Blut eines Lammes, hast dich von mir lieben lassen und hast gestöhnt vor Lust. Wie viele Beweise benötigst du noch?“   
Kylo klang ein bisschen amüsiert, ließ seine linke Hand weiterhin unablässig über seinen feuchten Körper gleiten, als könnte er gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen.  
Oh nein, war er wirklich so ein Schwachkopf, der nicht merkte, dass ein Idiot wie Kylo Ren ihn überlisten konnte? Sah ganz so aus.  
„Immerhin sind wir nun im Blut des Lamms gewaschen. Damit sind all unsere Sünden weg und wir sind bereit neue zu begehen. Du und ich, Armitage. Gemeinsam.“  
Das war die schönste Liebeserklärung die er bekommen konnte. Sie nutzen das Blut des Bantha-Lammes volle drei Stunden aus, waren danach zu Tode erschöpft, bis tief in die Seelen befriedigt und miteinander verbunden, wie nur das reine Blut eines unschuldigen Tieres es vermocht hatte.  
Das Opfer des Lammes hatte sich in jeder Hinsicht gelohnt.


End file.
